


Random Duo Thoughts

by Yesacia



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Blurbs from a bigger project, M/M, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesacia/pseuds/Yesacia
Summary: Random drabbles about Duo's Life Post-War





	Random Duo Thoughts

Duo's face was unusually inexpressive as he watched the ice in his glass float around as he tilted it this way and that. He could barely hear the clink of the ice on the glass over the bass of the dance music going on behind lights shifted between purples, blues, and reds and reflected off the mirror behind the bar and bounced off the different bottles lining the shelf there. It was enough to give him a headache, if he hadn't already had one. After spending time on the floor dancing with strangers and dizzying himself in the motion of the crowd and lights and vodka, he decided he really wasn't in a club sort of mood, and retreated to the bar. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed someone sit down beside him.

"I figured I would find you here." Duo frowned at the familiar low toned voice and glanced up into his friends green eyes. He wasn't really paying Duo any mind, lighting a cigarette and waving the barman over, muttering an order Duo couldn't hear and then sitting quietly as if Duo wasn't even there.

Duo straightened his back and cleared his throat.

"Trowa." Duo's voice came out hoarse and actually it brought him a little pain to speak. He rubbed his throat and Trowa tapped some ashes into a nearby ashtray.

"You two fighting again?" Duo just sighed and looked down into his glass. "He kick you out or you leave?"

"I…I kicked him out. I couldn't do it anymore man." Trowa sat there, motionless and staring off into nothing ad if Duo hadn't said anything. "I tried. I thought I could make it work, but I just- I couldn't. You know we went to therapy? I talked to some quack and paid him forty five fucking dollars and ninety-eight cents for forty five minutes every week for a month for him to tell us we might have a problem. Like no shit Sherlock. That's fucked up." Trowa just sat by, not moving or making an sort of outward hint that he was even listening. Duo looked back at his glass and stayed quiet for a minute before turning back to the taller man. "Tro, I fucking tried, man, I did, I-" Trowa held up a hand, gently sighing out a long stream of smoke before turning the the braided man.

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" Duo, taken aback, opened his mouth to speak only to close it again. "So." He took a long drag off his cigarette before continuing. "If you kicked him out, why are you here?"

"It was…a couple days ago. Man, I dunno. Fuck, why are you here?"

"Don't redirect me. Why are you here?"

"Shit man, fuck if I know." Duo knew why. The apartment was quiet without… hurt to know he was gone. They had been doing this for weeks, but this time, Duo had made it final. Trowa, meanwhile, turned back to the bar, receiving his drink from the barman. Duo laughed.

"Who comes to a bar and drinks coke?"

"The one driving." Trowa replied shortly, hand outstretched. "Give me your keys."

"Why? I can drive." He argued, digging in his pocket anyway because he knew he really couldn't. He was on his forth drink already and could barely make out Trowa's features in the dark. He grumbled in protest as he set the keys in Trowa's expectant hand. He stuffed them in his own pocket and Duo sighed, burying his attention back into his glass. They sat quietly for a while, but it was a more comfortable quiet.

"Y'know, Ro woulda let me drive."

"That's because Heero's an idiot with no realistic concept of alcohol."

"He's not an idiot he's-"

"He thinks because he has driven drunk before a multitude of times and not died that you won't. He's an idiot." Duo rolled his eyes, but chuckled.

"He is kinda an idiot, huh?" The corner of Trowa's mouth twitched in to an amused smile before taking a sip from his soda.

"When you're done do you want me to take you back to the apartment?" Duo frowned. The thought of walking in and seeing it empty hurt. Not seeing Heero waiting up for him to yell about him being out so late. Not hearing the ticking of the keyboard late into the night. Instead he took a long swig from his glass, finishing it off.

"You want to stay at my place tonight?" Trowa offered, and Duo blinked, surprised at the offer. He smiled and couldn't help but laugh.

"Wow you're a forward one, Tro." Trowa gave him a warning look and Duo sighed. He thought about the other option and nodded. "Yeah man, that'd be great." He felt a small smile creep up on to his face, probably the first real smile of happiness he'd had in a while and though it felt strange on his face, it made him happier too. Trowa put out his cigarette and tossed a few dollar bills down on the counter.

He thought he heard Trowa say something about missing his smile, but it was probably the vodka talking.


End file.
